


Back in time to stop a person who cause something in the future

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Animals started talking the year 2030, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Melody Mary Sterling is a 13 year-old and the daughter of Lance and Killian. She goes back in time to stop Harry Anderson. To stop them from dying. When Melody and Chase enters WTUV. She bumps into her parents again, will they found out She their daughter?
Relationships: Killian & Lance Sterling, Killian (Spies in Disguise)/Original Female Character(s), Lance Sterling & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to tell you the names of her pets...
> 
> Pug: Jellybean
> 
> Shih tzu: Sprinkles 
> 
> Ferret: Chase

She grabs a baby picture of her and with her dads, the family videos, photo album, her dog plushie and her MP3 puts them in her messenger bag. She picks up Her ferret and her dogs followed her.

“Are you ready Mel?” Her cousin asked. She nods back at her. They were in the jet with cousins too. Kyle I just put Kelly in bed, his sister said. She can put herself in bed, he said with annoyance. She growls at him. “Kyle, you need to accept that your sister has Down Syndrome!” She barked at him. He tiffs at her. “Anyways where are we going to hide?” His twin sister asked him. Las Vegas, he smirks.

“You're an idiot!” She says. “No, I’m not an idiot, Anna!” He barked. Yes, you are, Anna nods. Because you chose a city it’s full criminals and mafia gangs, she spat.

“Our brother is one too!” He snaps. “How old are you?” She barks. “Seventeen!” He spat. They continued fighting.

While their cousin watches her family videos…

“Walter do you have the camera on?” Qiana asked him. He nods at her. “Are you nervous, Lance?” Qiana smiles at him.

A little bit, he said nervously. “There he is now!” Qiana grins. He looks at everyone in the room. “Why are you smiling Qiana and you Walter too?” He gave a awe look.

Qiana and Walter looked at him with a grin. “Mom does Unlce Killian know?” Maddie asked. “Yeah!” Victoria, Carly Susie, Emma grins. “Oh come on just tell him!” Willy grins. “Tell me what?” He looked confused.

“Are you ready to tell him?” Qiana grins. He nods at her. Killian, what happens if you become a father, he smiles. “You’re preg..?” He was confused. Kids can you leave the room please so grownups can talk, Qiana told them. Come on Anna as Maddie held her little sister's hand.

Carly carries Kyle out the room. Victoria, Susie and Emma chases they their other siblings. Walter Jr go check on Kelly, she told. He groans when she calls him that.

“But how?!” He was still confused. Killian, you know as technology gets more improved and better, Walter states. Yes, that’s true and for every couple like you and him can probably use this new technology where you have a kid of your own, Qiana says as well.

Of course we live in the year 2030, Qiana said. He smiles at Lance.

4 months later…

“Congratulations you’re having a baby girl!” The doctor grins. “A girl!” Lance smiles big at Killian. Daddy is getting her a lot of plushies, he smiles. He had his hand on his belly. “My little girl needs the best!” He grins.

A Pug and Shih Tzu entered her little corner. “Melody…?” The Shih Tzu and Pug frown at her. “Are you watching them again?” The Shih Tzu asked her.

Yes, Sprinkles, she swallows hard. I miss them, she cried. Well you know Melody you can always tell us about how you’re feeling, Jellybean said. She put the video camera away.

“Do you remember that dad told you will always be his little girl?” Chase said. She didn’t answer but cried instead. “I-I told them not to go but they didn’t listen to me!” She cries.

“But they had to go and now they're dead!” She sobs. The only time I got to see them when it was dinner, she cried.

“Melody are you ok?” Willow frowns. I...miss them, she sniffed. I know you do and I also miss my mom and my dad too, she frowns. “You mean my Uncle Tom who’s married to my Aunt Marcy?” She sadly smiles.

Yes, she softly smiles at her. I remember that you were in your papa’s tummy. “You do?” She grins. Even your daddy was super nervous and helping your papa in everything. He eats the yummy foods that he craved.

But we can talk later, Willow said. We have a special job for you, she nodded. Melody gave her a look.

They entered the little space in the jet. “There she is!” Anna smiled. “Are you ready to tell her about the mission?” Willow asked.

“What mission?” Melody was confused. Show her the watch, Willow said. Anna brought a watch and handed it to Melody. “A watch?” She gave a serious look.

“Not any watch, this watch can go back in time or future!” Kyle smirks. You know it’s the same as Back The To Future but your future won’t change if you say you’re from the future, Kyle smirked again.

“But why me?” She gives awe looks. You’re good at using your blasters and your skates, Anna said. Even your hover skates too, Anna continues saying.

“You’re great at fighting and kicking ass!” Kyle sneered. You can sneak pass through anything without being noticed, Willow said.

“You’re the perfect for the job!” The three said. You need to kill Harry Anderson, the murderer of our families, Willow cried.

“I do it!” She said it in pride. Anna shows her how to use it. Chase snuck into her messenger bag. They passed her the watch. “What happens if it gets damaged?” Melody frowns.

“No worries!” Anna and Kyle said. Our dad made it waterproof, damage proof as well, they said. “Are you ready, Mel?” The three asked her. She nods. She went back in time. “Hi, Melody!” Chase climbed on her shoulder. Melody jumps when she hears him. “Chase! Why are you here?” She glared at him.

I wanted to be with you, he smirked. She smiles at him. She sees car that won’t hovering instead on the ground. She puts her headphones on and plays Mr. Blue Sky. The fact is she loves oldies songs from the 50s, 60s, 70s and 80s.

She walks backwards and looking at everything that was different in her time. She trips on a rock. “Are you ok?” A man asked her. Yeah I’m ok…. She smiles and gave him a big hug. “Uhh do I know you?” He gives awe look.

She look up to a lady who was 4 months pregnant. She smiles at her but stops to realize that they don’t know her yet. Yeah you’re right, she chuckles nervously. I don’t even know you and it’s kind weird that stranger just hugs you, she tried to act from that timeline.

She was walking backwards again than ran. That was awkward, Walter frowns. I like her, Qiana smiles. “You do?” He looks at her with awe. I feel like I know her from somewhere but I’m not sure from where, she smiles softly.

She entered the WTUV and went passed security. She enter the file room. “Where is it?” She growl. Maybe you should check in the letter H, Chase said with a smirk.

Don’t you think I know that genius, she growls again. She put him the bag again.

I can’t believe Walter puts us as partners, Lance growls. It lease I accept your apology but I will never be your friend, he snarled.

Lance stops and stares at the girl. It looks like a child, Killian said. They started to walking towards her. Chase saw her parents walking towards. He went to his little walkie-talkie. “Melody, turn around there’s somebody behind you!” He shouts.

Yeah right, she snorted. “It’s not one of your stupid jokes is it?” She snarls. “What!” He shook his head. She turns off her walkie-talkie. “Kid, do you know this private facility?” Lance snarls at her. She jumps when she hears him. She turns around her eyes grew big and breathes heavily.

“Kid!” He raised his voice. She snaps out of it. Uhh I was looking for my parents driver's license, she smiles nervously. “A Drivers license?” He gave her an annoyed look.

Ok you’re coming with me, he shakes his head. “No!” She yells. She grabs her super painful pepper spray that was given to by her parents. She sprays it on Lance’s eyes. “My eyes!” He screams in pain. Killian laughs at Lance. Now the greatest spy knows how pain feels like, he sneered.

I have to turn you in for my wittily partner, he smirked. She saw him walking towards her. She kicked him right in his shins. He clutched down and groaned in pain.

“I’m so sorry!” She shouts. She ran out of there as fast as she could. Lance and Killian look at each other, they snarled. They ran out the room. “There she is!” Lance pointed out. She set her shoes into her skates.

They chased her. She jumps on top of the counter, knocking down papers. “Hey watched it!” A man shouted at Melody. “Sorry!” She yells. She found the basement. She’s going into the basement, Killian said.

She put her skates back on to her original shoes. She runs down the stairs. She hid on the other side of the corner. She looks the side from the corner. Then she felt a hand pulling her hair very hard.

Killian used his robot hand to grab her hair very tight. “You hurt hurting me!” She cried. He snarls at her; pulls it even harder. They took her to a private room.

They were sitting next her, glaring her.

“What is your name and why were you in the file room?” The lady asked her. She didn’t answer. Ok, then if you don’t we can arrest you for breaking into; not until Eyes shows her something big.

The file of Melody….

𝙽𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝙼𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚂𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐

𝙳𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑: 𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝟷𝟼, 𝟸𝟶𝟹𝟶 

𝙴𝚢𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛: 𝙿𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚞𝚎

𝙷𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛: 𝙱𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔

𝙱𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜: 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙺𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚗

She stares at the screen for a bit and pauses for a minute. “Fine I will tell you!” She yelled in the room. “I’m from the future! My name is Melody!” She spat. Lance and Killian looked at each and laughed.

You’re not, Lance simpers. “Chase get your butt out here!” She called him. He jumps on the table. “What’s sup everybody!” He said. They looked at him and were in shock. Oh yeah animals don’t talk in timeline yet, he smirked.

Animals can talk in the year 2030s. He turns and smirks at her parents. I always hangout with cute ladies, damn there sinking hot, he smirks.

“My bestie here, her parents are just too stupid!” He was laughing. Melody was giving him spiteful glares. “Oh yeah her dad gave… “Oh ok back in the bag!” She snarls at him.

I’m so sorry, he says stupid things, she said nervously. “Why are you here then?” Joy asked. Because… “Speck up girl!” Killian snaps at her. Because a person who killed everyone and agents, she gave gloomy eyes.

Even my uncle and my parents, she sniffs. So I came here to prevent him from killing everyone. That’s my mission, she frowns. Joy frowned at her but sighs.

I let you complete your mission but you need supervision and can’t let you get hurt. Lance and Killian, you are going with her on her mission. “What!” They bark.

“I’m not going to be watching this little brat!” Lance snarls. “I don’t think I should be helping this little pest!” Killian his teeth. “I don’t care if you don’t like it! You need to help her!” She snaps at them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fine!” They growled. She gets up but then Killian pulls her from her hair. She winces making him pull it harder. He drags her to the car. “You can let go of my hair now!” She said. 

In the car…

Chase jumps out of her bag on top Killian’s shoulder. “Hey old man?” Chase was smirking. He ignores him. 

“Whoa, what hell was that!” He said sound loudly. “Maybe that was a sexist ass hot chicks!” He smirked. Melody puts her hands on face knowing his stupidity. 

“Hey, watch your language!” Lance snaps. “Never!” He said with pride. This guy here is a big pain in the ass, he simpers. Killian scowls at him.

He looks at Killian then at Lance last looks at Melody, and starts laughing.  
She took off Chase off of her dad’s shoulder.

They arrived at Lance’s house….

They walked to front of the door.  
She looks at her feet then looks at Lance and Killian. She walks inside the house. She saw a lot of family pictures. She saw a picture of her Qiana smiling with Walter, she had a smile when she sees them. 

She explores the house; seeing that the furniture is different. Your house is very nice, she chuckles. Uh thanks, Lance rolls his eyes. “Do you want to get know other each?” She smiles. “No!” The of both barked at her. 

But I’m still going to tell you, she smirked. My name is Melody. “I love the music from like 50s, 60s,70s, 80s Music!. I like to roller skates too!” She grins. They ignored her, she frowns at them.

They sat down in sofa, She followed them. She stands next to Killian with a smile on her face. “The future is pretty cool!” It has flying cars, animals can talk and hover-skates. “Really?” Lance raised a eyebrow. 

“Yep!” She chuckles. “They still have old fashioned roller skates.” She said and looks at the dinner table, frowns. They stared at her for bit. She turns and smiles at her parents. 

Killian frowns because she looks like Lance’s sister. My daddy is extremely protective of me, she chuckles. “He will beat anyone who will makes me cry! My cousins are scared of him!” She laughs.

Lance laughs at that. I’m risking my life to save my parents life, she frowns. I love my parents a lot and they love me.

Killian and Lance frowns at her.

The entered the building of Harry Anderson…. 

She hide by a corner and her parents got caught by the grunts. She enter the room full of dogs, wolf and coyote. She turned the lights, the little dog and the wolf stare at the girl with ferret. “I know you can talk!” She yelled. “WHAT! But how?!” The little dog shouts. 

“Shut up Pip!” The wolf grits his teeth. “YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, SKIP!” Pip barks at him. “How do you know we can talk?” Skip gave a skeptic eyes. “Because I’m from the future!” She said in a proud in tone. 

The two look at each other, with a crack smile on their faces and busted out laughing. “Din heads, she telling the truth!” Chase barked them. Pip got really mad but Skip steps on his tail. 

“But I will help you guys escape! Even you Skip can go back the wild.” She smiled. I’m not from the wild actually I was raised by a lady since Newborn pup. Who found me abandoned by mother and that lady is family including Pip. 

I go get the guys, Pip ran off find them. 

“Why are you the room?” The grunt snarled. The coyote shows his teeth, bites the man’s leg. He bit so hard and twisting it, a lot of blood drip from his leg.

“Looking what we have here?” Harry evilly chuckles. “Is the greatest spy is here in my secret hideout? With his little partner?” Lance and Killian growled at him. 

He yelled at his radio to his grunts then hanged up on them. You fail to…. He touched his chest, saw fresh blood and turned to see a girl with a blaster. 

Fell to the ground, she went to untie her parents. Thanks kid, Lance thank her. “No problem!” She smiled. “Well, I better go now to my timeline now,” I won’t remember anything!” She grins. She runs to Killian and gave him a big hug. Melody waves to them.

Years later and September 30, 2030…

“Are you doing some push ups in there?” Lance smirked at his belly. He puts his hands on his belly, feeling the baby pushing and kicking. “You’re hungry?” He raised an eyebrow. “Me too!” He said with a smile. He went to grab some Oreos. He sniffs and cries about something. 

Then got excited about his husband coming home. 

The day of the birth… 

He was in pain, sweating, tired from giving birth. He screamed then it was done. He hears cries of a baby. “A girl!” The doctor cheered. 

They went to clean her up and wraps her in a pink blanket. They passed her to Lance. “Hi, there it’s me, Papa!” He calms the crying baby girl. “And Daddy too!” Killian pops in. 

“She’s has your eyes!” Lance pointed out. “She has your nose too!” Killian said. They kissed in front of her. She looks like your sister, Killian frowns. “She kinda looks like Melody… Oh my god!” Lance and Killian look at each other. 

I called her a brat, Lance frown. I pulled my own daughter’s hair even calling her a pest, Killian frowns. 

But they smiled at the little eyes of hers, Lance kissed her forehead.

The end


End file.
